


The Devil Or Something Like It

by tabris



Series: 2009 Birthday Smutfest [18]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoochun swears early on that there’s something not quite normal about Junsu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil Or Something Like It

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from [ting5](http://ting5.livejournal.com/); yoosu, devil in disguise

Yoochun swears early on that there's something not quite normal about Junsu. Jaejoong looks at him like he's lost it, Changmin smiles and nods, and Yunho tells him not to be ridiculous, that Junsu's just as normal as the rest of them. Yoochun pointedly looks down at the feathers sticking out of his jacket trying to eat his ear; Yunho concedes he might have a point.

They get 'paired up' because of a combination of always standing together and an odd sort of chemistry between them. Jaejoong says it's because they're the cutest but Yoochun knows that's only because he can't bring himself to look at Changmin for extended periods of time without making ridiculous cooing noises. The more time Yoochun spends with Junsu, both on-camera and off, the more he realizes that Junsu is far from what he seems to be.

It's not anything obvious at first. Junsu's a tactile person by nature and Yoochun is not (most of the time), plus he's spent the last few years of his life in a place where boys just don't do that shit, but he learns to go with it, curling up against Junsu in the van and holding his hand on stage like the good little pop star he is. Sooner than he expects, he gets used to it, begins to rely on it, even.

Around the time using Junsu as a pillow becomes commonplace, something shifts and Yoochun can't quite put his finger on why. Junsu's eyes are bright and his laugh open, no changes there, except his hands sometimes sit too low on Yoochun's hips or his mouth lingers a little too long on Yoochun's neck when he hugs him.

It's driving him crazy, making his heart speed up a little every time Junsu comes close, but Junsu would never do anything like that on purpose so Yoochun deals with the fluttering in his belly when Junsu's fingertips accidentally brush along the shell of his ear.

The morning he wakes up with sticky boxers and an innocent smile on his mind, he knows he has a serious problem. 

The following week is hell. Yoochun can't stop watching Junsu, thinking things that he shouldn't even be associating with him. When Junsu surprises him by draping himself over Yoochun's back, all Yoochun can feel is the press of his hips and the curl of his fingers along his throat. He makes a strangled noise and Junsu just slides off slowly and apologizes for choking him, then kisses his cheek and bounces off to go annoy Changmin.

Without pouncing him, Yoochun notices.

*

Personal space and locked doors cease to exist about two and a half days after everyone moves into the shared apartment, particularly in regards to the bathroom. With five boys, it would be chaos otherwise.

Which is why Yoochun thinks absolutely nothing about going into the bathroom to take a piss while someone else is in the shower. They have to be god knows where in an hour and Jaejoong's taken over the other bathroom to do his fucking hair of all things so down the hall he goes.

Whoever's in the shower doesn't say anything and it's not until Yoochun's finished his business and is turning to wash his hands that he realizes it's Junsu. Watching him. He can't fully make out Junsu's face; the glass is clear but fogged over, but he _can_ make out Junsu's hand wrapped around his cock, where it's been since before he came in if the speed Junsu's jerking himself off at is anything to go by.

Yoochun stops in the middle of the bathroom, completely unable to look away. To his surprise, Junsu doesn't stop or turn his back, he leans against the tile and _slows down_. He's seen porn on Changmin's laptop that starts out like this, but porn's got _nothing_ on a wet Junsu standing in front of him fisting his cock like he has all the time in the world.

Weeks and months off 'innocent' touches flash through Yoochun's memory in five seconds flat. Maybe he is the slow one.

The already tiny room seems an awful lot smaller all of a sudden. So do Yoochun's pants. Junsu reaches out with his free hand to slide the glass open, ignoring the water dripping onto the floor as he looks up at Yoochun from under the strands of wet bleached hair hanging in his face.

"Wanna watch?"

Junsu's smile is sweet but his eyes are _wicked_ and all Yoochun can do is nod a little dumbly, transfixed on the spray of water beading on Junsu's skin and making its way down, down, down.

Now that there's nothing separating them but air, Yoochun can hear the soft sighs Junsu makes every time he twists his wrist. He's never going to be able to hear Junsu take a breath ever again without picturing his mouth open, head back against the tile, putting on a fucking _show_ just for Yoochun.

As Junsu speeds up, Yoochun gets more restless and when he drags his other hand down over his balls, curling his fingers under and pulling just enough for Yoochun to tell how very close he is, Yoochun wants desperately to be the one doing it to him.

Without thinking, he rubs the heel of his hand down the front of his jeans, letting out a quiet _fuck_ at the (too much, not enough) pressure on his straining dick. Junsu looks up at the sound and jerks his hips forward, thrusting into his fist with a long groan. Streaks of white join the water dripping down his belly and Yoochun grips himself tighter.

Yunho knocks on the door and yells at Junsu to hurry up. As soon as he's gone, Yoochun flees to acquire a dry pair of pants.

Junsu's all smiles and sunshine when they pile in the van later. This time, Yoochun knows better.

**Author's Note:**

> also @ [lj](http://users.livejournal.com/_tabris/22973.html) | [dw](http://cheri.dreamwidth.org/17439.html)  
> 


End file.
